Our Alliance
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: After spending years under Sesshomaru's teachings, due to an alliance eleven year old Kagome and Dio are transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little do they know, they are going to be faced with hardships, lies, death and over everything, friendship with their peers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Alliance**_

_**Author's Note: **_I don't know about you guys, but whenever I start a story, I always trouble with the title most. But the thing is, I HATE when I title my stories. It becomes more of a chore to me when writing the actual story, for some reason. I don't know, maybe it's just me.

And also guys, now a days I can only right about 300 words a day, due to case of Depression that I've not known I had until recently. The only thing that's actually made me get out of my bed and write this fic for you guys is a couple of amazing bands. So I dedicate this entire fic to the bands: **Blood On The Dance Floor**, **Black Veil Brides**, and **Three Days Grace**. Check out their music videos sometime on YouTube, kay? :)

For the sake of everyone's sanity, let's just say Kagome and Dio are eleven (This way they start when the Golden Trio begins). And yes, I know they are a little…foul mouthed for children, but...they live with Sesshomaru, and InuYasha taught them in a class. It's bound to have happened! Another thing too, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not related, but they think of her as their little sister.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story! :)

**All rights are reserved to their respectful owners. I only own my plot, the title, and any OC's I might add.**

* * *

"Gome, you look like shit." A boy laughed, his hazel eyes shining with delight. 'Gome' or better known as Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head. "Shut it Dio. You know best that Sesshomaru has been breathing down my neck—and I have no idea as to why!" She yelled, setting her spoon in her empty cereal bowl.

He snickered into his hand, watching as other students went on their way. This is just about Asia's best 'magical' school they were attending. Dating back about 300-400 years back. It took a lot to get you accepted; you had to be tested on your skill to see which classes you should take, and all that kind of jiz. This was Taisho Academy: School for Magical Beings, though most only knew it as Taisho Academy, as some nations did not know it house demons.

Dio could remember the first day he came here. He had received a letter, via hawk, saying he had a chance at joining the school to become a Wizard. He just needed to take a test. After he passed the test, like everyone else, he was placed in first year. Coincidentally, Kagome was his first friend, and later learned she was also the ward of their headmaster.

He looked at the time before standing to make his leave. She quickly caught on and stood too. A cough interrupted them. Both turned to see who it was. "Kags, Fluff-butt wants' to see you in his office," Shippo said, before he turned to Dio. "You too." Before leading the grumbling pair two Sesshomaru.

It didn't take long to get there—if you knew the place. They were soon shoved in none to gently. "Watch it, ya damned fox." Dio growled shaking his fist comically at the red head. Kagome nudged him in the ribs and pointed to a strange man that stood by Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, what's happening? Who's this?" She pointed at the man.

Sesshomaru smirked. "This is Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic." She crossed her arms and Dio mimicked the same move. "For the past month, he and I have been speaking about our terms in alliance. We made a trade," He began, flickering his emotionless eyes between the two. "We get informed about any rising issue in exchanged for them getting two of our students."

The information slowly settled. "Oh, you are not sending us halfway across the world!" She shouted, fire showing in her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked. "You have no choice. The school has already been decided and you should receive your letter by tomorrow. I suggest you get packed, you'll be leaving by the end of the week." After that, he dismissed them.

It was with saddened expressions that they returned to their friends. "Now that's just unfair!" Sango, a feisty brunette girl, scowled, her arms crossed. Miroku, a raven haired boy, agreed—his face blank. Suddenly Shippo entered the room, and his eyes focused on Kagome. She opened her arms and he came running into them. "Gome! I don't want you to go!" He wailed, not paying attention to the affronted 'Ahem!' that came from Dio.

They all shared a moment of silence while the fox demon collected his emotions. With a grin, he loped both their heads together, saying. "We'll just have to take you two out tomorrow, get you a few gifts, eh?" Everyone laughed, agreeing with heartfelt jokes. Everyone soon sobered up and, with a round of 'Goodnights' everyone headed to their respectful dorms to rest.

* * *

_**The Next Day…**_

"Kags, wake up!" Sango groaned, desperately trying to wake her friend up. Eyebrow twitching, her anger got the best of her and with one push; Kagome's face met the floor. Her head popped up, her hair a tangled mess and her clothes lopsided. She narrowed her eyes, "Oi! What the hell Sango?" She stood up, setting her bed up.

Sango sighed with a smile. "You had to get up, sleepyhead. We're taking Dio and you out today, remember?" Kagome smiled sadly, nodding as she stood up. "Get dressed—casually, not in your uniform, we're just taking you out in the Yokokawa Shopping District." Sango said, thinking of the magical district with all the different races and stands.

Kagome sent her a bright smile, and grabbed all her supplies before going to the bathroom. It took her only 20 minutes to come out, hair wet and brushed form her shower, and dressed in black jean capris and a blue tank top. Linking arms with Sango, they went downstairs to see everyone else waiting for them.

They were just about out the door when their Magical Weapons professor came bursting through the door. "Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, though she was about to laugh. He scowled before pulling her into an awkward hug. "You think I'm gonna let my little sister go to a school without something to remember me by?" He questioned with a soft smile.

Dio crossed his arms with a scowl. "I see how it is, Gome gets all the love and goodbyes while I'm chop liver!" He pouted. Kagome laughed before bringing him into a bone crushing hug. "Dio, don't think on it too much, okay? If it was only you going, I'd be _heartbroken_." She whispered, watching as he flushed.

After that they walked out of the school, traveling to the shopping district.

* * *

It was a week later that Dio and Kagome received their letters. They were alone in the breakfast hall, just staring at nothing. "I thought we would have more time…" Dio whispered. Kagome nodded. She looked at her own letter.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF **

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Taisho-Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Sure enough, it was legit. They had already tried the spells that they knew to see if it were fake or not. Dio had the same letter, only his name was in replace of her own.

"The 31st of July is tomorrow…" Kagome mumbled, head resting on the table. Dio nodded, before grabbing one of the quills nearby and writing his reply. Kagome followed his actions, sighing as she did so. "Who knows," Dio began. "Maybe we'll make friends." Kagome giggled at that.

* * *

"Jaken, I expect you to run the school while we bring these two to England." Sesshomaru spoke, his amber eyes staring down at the toad-like imp. Just like expected, Jaken nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" He squawked, bowing his head.

With a nod Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha, Shippo and the two students some Floo powder. "You are to throw the powder into the flames and say 'Diagon Alley'. Make sure you pronounce it correctly." He warned, before pushing both his brother and the fox towards the fire. "Oi, oi. I'm going!" Inuyasha shouted before doing as he was instructed, though a hat covered his ears.

Shippo smirked, activating his allusion before going through himself. "Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome began, watching as he nodded to show he was listening. "Why are Inuyasha and Shippo covering their demonic attributes?" Dio nodded to her question, wondering that himself. Sesshomaru smirked. "They hide them because the England Ministry of Magic does not wish for demons to be known."

Their eyes widened. "Doesn't that put them at a huge disadvantage?" Kagome whispered. "Hn. It does, but we are not allowed to interfere unless we are given permission by their minister." They nodded, and after one look sent to the room, they went into the fire.

When they both emerged, they didn't have time to take in their sights before they were whisked away by their guardians. While being rushed, they caught glimpse of the shop they were going into. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

As Sesshomaru lead them in, as Shippo and Inuyasha went to get their books, Kagome felt unease. She didn't know how to explain it—sure she'd felt other things like this before, but this felt active, and worst of all evil. In a frightened state, she clutched Dio's hand. Though he didn't know it, he felt it too, and he gave her reassurance by squeezing her hand back before letting go.

"So these two need robes for Hogwarts, hmm?" The lady, presumably Madam Malkin's, asked. Sesshomaru 'Hn'd' and watched as he set both of his students into the dressing room. She soon left the measuring tape in there to do its business, and Sesshomaru watched in amusement as they both fidgeted.

His heightened hearing picked up something he really didn't like. "You are to befriend Harry Potter, got it Draco?" He heard a young boy ask why, and he could detect the sneer in his voice. "Because he will resurrect the Dark Lord. I want you to befriend him for that." Sesshomaru heard the 'yes' of the boy, before they presumably walked out of the store.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He was going to have to talk to Fudge about a certain 'Dark Lord' later. He watched as the store owner came back and handed each of his students their robes, telling them that their house and tie will appear when they are sorted. Paying the owner, they left the shop soon after.

Shippo met up with them soon after, carrying two parcels of books. "Yasha's getting all the stuff for potions." He shrugged. "It says here," Shippo began, holding Dio's Hogwarts letter. "That you can get a cat, a toad, or an owl." He narrowed his eyes. "What no foxes? Dragons? Well, this will be boring." Kagome laughed.

They entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, and the two students split up in search of an animal while their guardians stood at the front. Kagome ventured away from the cats she had been looking at, look at the baby rattle. She stared at it closely, her eye on it. It seemed to follow all her moves, but hey, it was magic. She shrugged, walking back to the cats when one of them caught her attention.

It reminded her of Kirara, Sango's pet cat. Only this one was pure black, with blue eyes that matched her own. This cat also had twin tails, though the tips were a silvery color. Grabbing the cage, she made her way back to find Dio had chosen a snowy owl, one where it had speckled black spots all along its body.

Walking to the man at the counter they placed their cages on it. He nodded at Dio's choice but then turned to Kagome's and shook his head. "Miss, I must warn you about the little cat over there." Kagome turned to look at the cat in particular before raising an eyebrow. "It doesn't take kindly to those who chose it."

"Him." Kagome correct, a bit harsh. "And that's probably because they chose him. Just like a wand, the animal must choose its master. Open the cage, I guarantee he won't attack." With a nod from Shippo, he opened the cage. The feline walked out cautiously, before making his way over to Kagome's inviting hand. Sniffing it, he purred in delight, mewing.

The owner gasped as Kagome gently put the cat back into his cage. "You were saying?" She asked, her arms crossed and a smile on her face. The owner gulped. "Uh, yes, yes, I s'pose you were right. That'll be 19 gallons." They left eh store soon after, heading to Ollivnders for their wands.

"I'm gonna name him Kuro." Kagome giggled. "Do you like that name, Kuro?" The cat lazily looked up, locking his eyes with hers. _Yes, mistress. I've never had a name before. _Her eyes widened, before realizing that this was probably a nekomatte, one that had been captured and sold to the shop owner.

She smiled at the cat before turning to Dio. "What are you gonna name him?" Kagome asked, looking at the beautiful owl in question. "Daiki, for greatness." He smiled. Kagome nodded, satisfied with the answer.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I'm gonna end it here, it' five pages in Microsoft. Next chapter might be out this week. Read and review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Our Alliance_**

**_Author's Note: _**Hey guys, glad you liked the first chapter. Really took me a while to get it out, eh? I'm going to be posting a schedule for updates on my profile, so look in to that. Enjoy the next chapter guys! I'm gonna reply to some reviews, so:

**EverRose808:** Yeah, like I said, it should be updated some time in this week. Keep reading. :)

**TDG:** Am I going to update on TTWL? I don't know. I might, since a whole lot of people seem to like it. Yeah, Dio is one of my OC's, nice job pointing it out. I hope you enjoy the installment!

**Jayne:** I'm currently working on it, updates won't be as fast because, well, I have to re watch the episodes due to not remembering it, but I'm working on it. Stay in tuned.

**June-Day:** Yes you can vote on pairings, though I already have plans for a one-sided conflicted relation-ship for Dio and Gome, but they will make it out as friends in the story.

**Tigerluver13: **Glad you find it interesting. Enjoy the new chapter!

All rights belong to their respect owners. I only own my plot and any OC's I decide to randomly throw in there. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oi! Wait up you jerks!" Inuyasha shouted, bounding his way over with things needed to make potions. They stopped completely and waited for him to catch, though they didn't wait long. "Stupid London and its non-stop staring people." He grumbled. "What else do you have on that list? I want to get out of here."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "We have to get them wands." It was silent for a second before Inuyasha shouted at them. "Wands? They don't need wands, they know wandless magic!" He had to admit, he was flabbergasted.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Yes, we know that. But our students are sent a letter as soon as their magical abilities are known. London's, as far as I know if, are taught when they reach the age of eleven. Ours have no use for a wand until they've successfully learned all the wandless magic in our books."

Everyone shut up at that. It wasn't long until they approached Ollivanders. Kagome happily walked in front of them all, Kuro happily sitting on her head the whole time. Dio rolled his eyes. "Girls." He grumbled. Shippo laughed and ruffled his hair. "Hey, be happy she's not like other 'girls', as you put it. Others would've been complaining the whole way. She's just taking it in stride."

They hurried up when Kagome entered the shop. Kagome was just setting Kuro back in his cage when an old man entered, his pale silver eye sparkling with knowledge. His white hair was in wild yet tamed disarray, as was his clothing.

"Ah, Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise. It's been too long since I last saw you." He turned to look at Kagome and Dio. "I remember both of your parents, too. Seems like they had just come through that door." Both of them just stared at the guy weirdly, seeing as they were both orphaned for almost as long as they could remember.

"Ah, enough of that. I presume you two need wands?" They nodded. "Hm, which one of you will go first?" Dio stepped forward before Kagome could, causing her to pout. "I see, young Dio. Which is your wand arm?" Dio tousled his hair in confusion. "My…wand arm? Do you mean my writing arm? Here," He held out his left arm for Ollivander to measure.

"Hmm…" Ollivander began before disappearing into one of his shelves of wands. Dio rolled his eyes. This wasn't as exciting as he thought it would be. Ollivander soon came back, a dusty worn out black box in hand. "Here, try this one—" He handed the wand to Dio. "—eleven inches; made from ash wood, and a phoenix feather core; very flexible."

Dio smirked, flicking the wand. That smirk was wiped straight off his face when all the surrounding glass in the store broke simultaneously. "Oh no no no! Defiantly not." Ollivander went back into his shelves only to come right back out, a brown box in hand. Opening the box, he handed Dio the wand.

"Eleven and a half inches; oak wood, and a unicorn hair core. Very loyal to it's wielder. Give it a wave." Ollivander encouraged, his pale silver eyes gleaming. Dio flinched, picking up the wand and swishing it. Nothing happened. "Oh, well that was very anti-climatic!" Kagome commented, laughing a bit.

"Hmm…" Ollivander hummed, rubbing his chin as he disappeared once again into the shelves. "Ahaha!" Was his triumph shout as he quickly came back out, another black box in hand. "I've had this one forever; no one seemed to fit him." He opened the box, carefully handing the wand to Dio.

"Eleven inches; black thorn wood, and dragon heartstring core. It's surprisingly flexible." Ollivander commented, his eager eyes waiting for the boy to swish it. Dio picked it up, and felt a small tingling feeling. Swishing it, he watched amazed as silver, green and red shot out, forming into silver bells with leaves and berries, complete with the bells ringing.

Ollivander grunted happily, placing the wand back in its case and handing Dio it. He motioned Kagome forward, and she, eager for her wand, complied. Holding out her right arm, she waited as patiently as possible to try out for her wand.

He practically skipped with glee into his shelves, taking his time as he came back with two dusty black boxes. Opening the first, he handed her it. "Ten inches; Willow wood, dragon heartstring core. Nice and supple." Kagome wasted no time in swishing it, only for everyone in the room to be doused in water.

"K-Kami! This is freezing cold!" Shippo shouted, Inuyasha nodding next to him. They both let out a breath when Sesshomaru waved his own wand and dried everyone. "I'll be taking that." Ollivander said, plucking the wand straight from her hands. He soon placed the other wand in to her hands, waiting for her to swish it.

"Ten and three quarters; cheery wood, and dragon heartstring core. Very springy." He said in a rush, indicating for her to use it. Swishing, she watched fascinated as fire shot out, heading towards both Inuyasha and Shippo. It was just about to hit when Ollivander grabbed the wand, stopping it.

Both stood there for second, eyes wide and mouths open. "Why us?" Shippo cried dramatically. No one noticed when Ollivanders came back with another box, this one black but with loads of dust settled on it. "This one, really old she is. Beauty, too. She was made by my great grandfather." Ollivander supplied, handing her the wand.

"Ten inches; Ebony wood, and phoenix feather core. Very flexible." Kagome, a little scared from almost burning her ex-professors, cautiously took hold of the wand and swished it. Silver, red and orange sparks shot out, forming into a doe that ran through the woods. "Ah, interesting." Ollivander commented, gently placing the wand back into its case and handing it to her.

"That'll be fourteen gallons. Take care of them." Ollivander said, shooing them out the door. Shippo rolled his eyes, looking at his watch. "The train station isn't far from here. We have about twenty-five minutes." Shippo commented, looking curiously at everyone.

Kagome grinned. "Well, there's a joke shop right in front of us. If we're going to go to a new school, might as well make an impression, eh?" Dio laughed, hooking their arms together as they bounded their way to the joke shop.

* * *

Luckily, they arrived fifteen minutes early—so there were more compartments and less people. The wizards and witches who passed by stared at the odd group of five. "Sesshomaru, I think they like your hair!" Kagome giggled, watching as said demon's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Inuyasha bent down, patting Dio on the shoulder while holding Kagome an arm's length away. "Give 'em hell for us." He chuckled, watching as they both nodded with devious grins. He tousled their hair before standing up, giving Shippo some space. Shippo was turned around, shoulders shaking and making 'sniffle' noises.

"I-I'm not crying! I just got dirt in my eyes!" He wailed, spinning around and almost hugging the life out of the two. "It's not fair. They're growing up so fast!" He sniffled, setting them down and stepping back, for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, muttering a, "Damned fox." Before crouching to their level. He stared at Dio, a stern look on his face. "Make sure to keep her safe." Dio, surprised at the task, nodded quickly. Sesshomaru nodded, standing up and patting Kagome's head. "Go. More people are soon to come."

They nodded, grabbing their luggage and heading onto the train. After much fussing on both their parts, they choose a cabin in the middle. "Everyone's talking about this 'Harry Potter' kid. Who do you think he is?" Kagome asked, petting Kuro.

Dio shrugged, relaxing into the seats. "Don't know, and to put it pleasantly, I honestly don't care." Kagome shot him a look and he sighed. "Sorry Gome, lot to take in. Here, I'll save our cabin, you go explore, kay?" At that she brightened, setting Kuro into his lap and heading out of the compartment.

It wasn't long till Dio's eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

Kagome hummed, speeding her way through the hallway. Taking a chance, she opened one of the doors. "…I'm Hermione Granger." Kagome blinked, finding three pairs of eyes swinging towards her. "Uh…" She giggled. "I'm not interrupting anything, I hope?" She questioned, averting her eyes with an embarrassed cough.

"No. You weren't. You're welcome to stay, er…" The black haired boy asked, his green eyes sparkling with wonder. "Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." Kagome said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Higurashi? Isn't that like, a Chinese name or something?" The red haired boy asked, having crumbs from his snack on his face. Kagome smiled. "No, Japanese. I'm from Japan, to be correct. I'm a transfer student." Seeing as Hermione was about to ask a question, Kagome spoke up once again.

"To be honest, I'd like to know your names. You seem to be very nice people!" Kagome laughed. They nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, smiling. "Ronald Weasley." Ron nodded. "Harry Potter…" Harry finally said, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh! So _you're_ the kid everyone's been babbling about! What are you, famous or something?" Hermione and Ron gaped at her, wondering if she'd gone mad. "I'm from Japan, remember? I don't know what happens in England." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten for a second there. Anyway, you'll learn about it sooner or later." Hermione said, waving it off. "Now, you said you were a transfer student. So you were in a Wizardry School before Hogwarts?" Kagome nodded. "Yes. In Japan, you're accepted into a school as soon as you show magical abilities."

Hermione seemed satisfied with the answer, standing up as Kagome followed suit. "I must be off. Pleasure to meet you all." She started to leave the room, before coming back in and pointing at Ron. "By the way, you have dirt on your nose." And then she left.

Kagome giggled. "I'll be going too; my companion must be getting lonely without me. You two might want to get dressed into your robes; I suspect we'll be arriving soon." They nodded, and Kagome closed the compartment door. She skipped all the way back to her compartment, waking Dio up. They then took turns changing into their robes, in privacy of course.

* * *

"Now even I have to say, this is pretty cool." Kagome commented, sitting with Dio and two other boys. They all nodded, fixated on the water. "Oi, what's your names?" Dio asked, leaning back.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. This here is Seamus Finnigan." Neville said, introducing them both. "Who are you?" He questioned. "I'm Dio Sato. This is Kagome Higurashi. Pleasure." Dio commented, bored.

They stayed silent from the rest of the boat ride. Almost immediately after they got off, Kagome took Dio to where she saw Ron and Harry, since Hermione was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Dio, he's one of my peers from our school in Japan." She turned to Dio, a bright smile on her face. "Dio, this is Harry and Ron—I met them both when I explored the cabins!"

A lady interrupted everyone's conversation, announcing herself as 'Professor McGonagall' and telling them to follow her. She led them all through a bunch of turns before stopping in front of giant doors. "I'll inform the Headmaster of your arrival. Wait here until then." Professor McGonagall spoke, opening the door the walking through it, shutting it behind her.

"It's true then." A blond kid spoke out. Everyone turned to look at him. "What everyone was talking about on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Everyone whispered, Harry's name going around everywhere.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy." The blond said, walking towards Harry. "Draco Malfoy." Kagome rolled her eyes, a smile tilting her lips as Ron laughed. Draco turned his head towards Ron, a sneer on his face. "Think my name's funny do you? I don't need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Ron didn't do anything to defend himself, and that's what got Kagome's temper rising. "Oi. Draco, was it?" Draco turned to her, the sneer still present. "Yes, and who are you? Weasley's girlfriend?" He laughed. "I'd refrain from that." Dio commented, a smirk on his face.

"I can make your life a living hell, if you even try to harm her in any way." Dio took pleasure in the widening of the surrounding students. "You see, Mr. Malfoy. We have connections. In a snap of my fingers—" He leaned in close, a dangerous look in his eyes, whispering into his ear. "You and your family will lose their magic."

Draco gulped, taking his attention away from Dio and Kagome, and instead focusing on Harry. "You'll soon find out that other wizarding families are better than others, Potter." Draco began, refraining from looking at Dio. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said, holding a hand out.

Harry looked at the hand before looking at Draco. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco couldn't say anything else, as McGonagall came back and lead them into the Great Hall. "It's not the real ceiling." Kagome heard Hermione say. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts, A History."

"Professor Dumbledore has a few things to say." McGonagall said, snapping Kagome out of her dreamland. "Before we begin the Sorting," Dumbledore began, standing up. "I'd like to inform the first years that the Dark Forest, is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our care-taker Mr. Filch, would like to say that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all Hogwarts students. Let the sorting begin." Dumbledore finished, sitting down.

"When I call your name, sit here and place the hat upon your head." Professor McGonagall said, opening a scroll. "Hermione Granger." Said girl hesitantly made her way towards the stool, letting the Professor place the hat n her head. It was silent for a moment, but everyone was freaked out when it started moving. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted out, only increasing everyone's nervousness.

"Kagome Higurashi." Everyone looked around, except those who already knew who she was. With a slight push from Dio, she stepped up. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Almost immediately, a voice started talking to her. _'O, you've practiced magic before, eh?' _ It questioned. _'Um, yes. I know you're magical, but you won't be able to look into my memories, will you?' _She asked, a little on edge. The hat laughed, whispering a 'no'.

_'Now, where shall I put you?' _The Hat thought. _'You seem like learning and you're ready to learn more as far as I can see. Very Ravenclaw. But, you seem to detest all the work needed for it.'_ Kagome pouted, knowing it was true but the Hat didn't have to be rude about it! _'You where your heart on your sleeve, and you would never leave anyone behind. Very Hufflepuff.' _It commented.

_'You're ambitions are mighty, and you have the power to make them happen. You are also a great leader. Slytherin traits, if I ever saw them.' _Kagome heard people whispering, asking why it was taking so long. _'Ah, but what shines most are your bravery and loyalty. Gryffindor it is then.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Said table stood up in applause, congratulating her as she made her way over with a bright smile. "Draco Malfoy." He didn't even have to have the hat on his head, as it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" as soon as he sat down.

A girl went next and was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Ronald Weasley." Kagome searched out the red head, and found him already walking up. He sat down, and they seemed to have a little conversation before the Hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" And Ron smiled in relief. He sat down by Hermione, and they both resumed watching the Sorting.

"Harry Potter." Everyone went silent, watching as the boy walked up and sat down, the Hat being placed onto his head. Kagome heard the faint murmurings of, "Not Slytherin." From him before the Hat bellowed out. "GRYFFINDOR!" And he came over, sitting beside her. "Dio Sato." Kagome sat up straight, sending an encouraging smile towards him.

He sent a smirk back, sitting onto the stool. Professor McGonagall set the Hat down onto his head. After a few seconds, it bellowed out with a yell.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Ehehehe….**_;Dodges knives and rotten food;_** I'm sorry guys! It had to be done for the plot. See ya next chapter, kay? Read and Review!


End file.
